What is this?
by Jennifer Calicker
Summary: Jennifer goes through the the three most craziest days of her life, or does she? Who knows if this is actually real? M for language. Sequel coming soon! Long-ass one shot.


**Hey everybody. Here is a long-ass one shot. This will be rated M for the coming sequel, an actual story and for the language. I apologize to all my readers of my Vampire Knight story. My computer with all my other documents is down and so I have to start from scratch along with writers block. Please enjoy this short story/long one shot and I will start the sequel. DX Hopefully I can come up with something. -shoots head- I'm hopeless. :) Please read!**

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of school. Old buildings and such, but there was going to be a bunch of new teachers and students coming in.<p>

Hello, my name is Jennifer Calicker and I am a sophomore at Bridgemore High in California. I have platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. It is debatable whether or not I'm 5'6" or 5'7", and I am sixteen years old in the process of getting my drivers license.

I was in the middle of my shower when the phone rang.

"Lynette, can you get the phone?" I yelled to my roommate. We had been living together since the eighth grade and we've been best buds ever since. I heard her grumble as she got off her lazy bum and left her prized pager on the couch as she went to answer my cell phone.

"Hello, Jennifer's line, may I ask who's calling?" I heard her say. My senses started tingling as I finished up my shower and started getting dried off.

"Who is it?" I asked through the bathroom door.

"One of the new teachers asking to come about twenty minutes early so he can speak with you. Wanted an interview because he saw that what classes you took last year and wanted to see what you chose this year." she said. I heard her footsteps across the floor and I heard a thump as she plopped back on the couch. I put my make-up on while I was still in my towel and I noticed a faint circular mark at the base of my collarbone. I ignored it and I went into the living room/bedroom to get my clothes. The room was a mix of those because it had a couch at the foot of one of the two queen size beds, a flat screen TV up on the wall, dressers and closets were in there too, and there was an expensive sound system hooked up to an expensive multipurpose CD player. I went to the closet and got a dressy shirt and dark blue jeans from the dresser and made my way back into the bathroom after I got some underwear.

"Jennifer, don't you think it's a little suspicious how a teacher you never met wants to talk about what classes your taking. It wouldn't bother me if it was a teacher who knew what you were capable of, but this is a man who you never even seen. Are you gonna talk to this guy?" Lynette asked from the couch. By the time she was done talking, I was already done getting dressed and I was putting on some sneakers.

"Lynette, you'll be coming with me. If he's one of those guys that heard about my 'so-called-powers', he'll try to harass me into telling him it's true." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"That happens way too often. At least we go to the same school otherwise it would be a pain in the ass to try to arrange it." she said and she went back to texting. I grabbed my purse that already had my school supplies in it, and my binder which was all set to go.

"Are you gonna get ready?" I asked, wondering how she was all ready in her monkey pj bottoms.

"Yeah, lemme get changed. I think I won't do my make-up today. Can you hand me my jeans over there?" she said, rolling off the couch. I slowly made my way over towards her bed and she snatched it herself, glaring at my slowness.

"Hey, your being slow yourself so you can't complain to me." I said shrugging.

"Let's just go, I'm ready." she said. We walked to school since it was only down our street and we arrived within about two minutes.

"Did the teacher tell you his name or what room?" I asked Lynette as we passed by a pissed looking Nark.

"Yeah, he said his name was Mr. Hex. Told me to tell you his room was 108." she said. I nodded and we headed to the library quad since 108 was pretty much right next door. The door was closed and there was a sign that said 'please knock' on it, and so I did what it said.

"Come in." I heard a mans voice say. Lynette and I had the chills just before we walked in. When I opened the door, Lynette's hair got major static electricity and it stood out from her head.

"Ack!" she said before we went in. I looked around and saw chemistry bottles everywhere.

"Uh, Mr. Hex?" I asked the room. I heard some bottles clink and I saw a man with very light blonde hair standing off to the side with plastic safety glasses on.

"Call me Vexen." he said. I smirked at the name but held my tongue.

"My friend answered the phone for me, and she said you wanted to speak with me about my classes." I said, prompting the conversation.

"Ah, yes. You actually have a different schedule than the one you received in the mail. The was a mix up and so I called for you to come and get your new schedule." he said, putting the beakers down on one of the tables. I saw one of the chemicals turn deep green and I frowned.

"Mr. Hex, that beaker is about to explode." I said, pointing at the deep green. He put a few drops of a yellow liquid in it and it turned blue.

"Thank you Miss Calicker." he said handing me my new schedule. "I will see you in seventh period." I nodded and I walked out with Lynette following, her short brown hair losing its friz.

"That wasn't bad, but it was really weird." she said, smoothing her hair out with her hands. I read my schedule.

"Well, I have seven classes, and one of them is extra curricular martial arts." I said. Lynette peeked over my shoulder.

"That should be easy for you this year since you took defense class last year." my roommate commented. I nodded at her.

"Yeah, even though those guys got a major ass kicking, I was trying my hardest and barely got by. I hadn't wanted to take any chances." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"My first class is about to start, so why don't we meet in the large quad as usual?" I asked and she nodded just as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>"See you later!" we yelled at each other in unison.<p>

As I sat down, a few kids walked in and sat at random tables. The class only filled up to about fifteen kids before the teacher walked in. Once he walked through the door, he shut it and locked it. He spoke while he walked towards the front of the room.

"My policy is this. If your late, don't bother coming back here, and if your sick, switch classes. I expect to have you all here, on time, every day. If you don't like the policy, leave and don't come back." he said, not bothering to turn around. Several kids left and there was only about five of us. Three kids in a group in one corner and another kid by himself. The teacher turned around. He had one yellow eye with the other covered by an eye patch and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a stripe of gray going down the middle. I frowned and sat up straight.

"That makes a whole lot things simpler with only five kids. You three, someone pair up with one of these two," pointing to me and the other boy, "and I will pair up with the other one." he said and I sighed. A red haired boy walked over to me and nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked, a weird glint in his eye. I glared daggers.

"Jennifer. Yours?" I asked and he grinned.

"Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" he said. I ignored him and leaned back in the chair.

"My name is Xigbar and I am your fighting teacher. Who already knows how to fight?" he asked and all of us raised our hands except for the boy in the corner.

"Your gonna learn how to fight. Jennifer, attack me." Xigbar said and I stood in front of him.

"Something wrong?" he asked, smirking as I stood there.

"Can't attack when not provoked." I said, standing in a lax position. I heard the red head laugh and Xigbar frowned.

"Axel, shut up and be nice to your teammate. Fine, I will attack you." he said and he made a move to punch me in the arm when I grabbed it and flung him over me, making him land on his back. He landed with a loud thud on the padded floor.

"I didn't think you were that good." he muttered. I helped him up and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I only know self defense moves." I said and then sat on the floor.

"I guess I'll teach the basics for these two greenhorns then." he grumbled and he started class in a grumpy mood.

After class was done, I headed to my next class which was technology. Xigbar told us to work on sit ups because we needed to be limber, and that was where to start. I arrived at tech class when the red head Axel popped up behind me.

"You got this class too? Why don't we sit together?" he said. I grumbled a no and sat at the computer closest to the door.

"Paranoid are we?" he asked, sitting right next to me. I went ahead and looked at the instructions which was to make your own website. I just sat there staring. Why the hell was I going to make a website? I started making my own program/game and by the time the teacher came in, I was already done.

"My name is Luxord. Feel free to do whatever on the computers until the tardy bell rings." the blonde guy said, looking around at the students. I started playing my own game when one more student came in and the teacher locked the door. Luxord said pretty much the same thing as Xigbar when it came to lateness and such, and by the time the class actually started, we were down to about ten kids. I followed the directions on the paper a little bit, but after that, I started tweaking things. I could feel Axel's eyes on me the whole time and so I felt a little self conscious about how fast I was typing but the teacher came up behind me before I could do anything.

"What type of website are you doing?" Luxord asked, playing with one of his earrings.

"To tell you the truth, it really isn't themed. Just a place for someone to put there opinion on something on here and all I do is reply on what I think." I said. I saw the teacher nod in approval.

"Axel, I know how you are with these things. Have you just been watching her these past fifteen minutes?" Luxord asked accusingly. Axel nodded sheepishly.

"I'm hard to crack so don't expect me to make any big changes soon." Axel said. Luxord grumbled idiot and walked over to another student that needed help. By the time the class was over, I had made a few more little games and another website. When the bell rang, I snatched up my backpack to head to my third class of the day, Honors Geometry.

"Someone tell me the definition for segment addition postulate." Miss Larxene said. She was the type of person I liked. She was sarcastic unlike the other teachers and belittled anyone. She was a no nonsense teacher. That class went by quickly and after was break time. I headed over to the large quad and waited for Lynette. She came about a minute and a half later with Axel in tow.

"Jennifer! I got a guy I want you to meet." she said. (AKA Go out with this guy, you need him.) I sighed and braced myself.

"Hello Jennifer. It's nice to see you outside of class not kicking teachers asses or being bored in com class." he said and Lynette stopped in her tracks.

"You guys met already?" she asked in a dismayed tone.

"Sorry to say, yes. I would like to be in one class without you, besides geometry." I said grumpily. Axel grinned and I frowned. The bell rang and I dragged Lynette to Global Studies.

"Jennifer, why are you in such a huff about him? IT'S ONLY ONE GUY." she said when we walked into the classroom.

"I have a bad feeling about him and the teachers I have had so far. I've had all new teachers. Doesn't that sound a little weird?" I asked in disbelief.

"I guess that does sound a little suspicious but its not like they're after you." she said, ignoring the feeling in my gut. I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.

"You don't get what I'm saying. It's like he's practically following me." I said, trying to convince her.

"Speak of the devil." she grinned and went to open her backpack. I dared myself to turn around but I couldn't, so I stood there, waiting to hear him come up behind me. It didn't come after standing there for a few seconds so I walked over to the vacant desk in the corner, dragging Lynette with me once again.

"Jennifer?" Lynette said, confused at what I was doing. I plopped her down in the seat next to me and I whispered furiously into her ear.

"So far I have had three classes with him, including this one. I'm his partner in that fighting class, he sat next to me in tech class, and now he's here. I highly doubt that this isn't set up." I hissed. The teacher was in his office with his back turned towards us, working on his computer. Another new teacher.

"This is getting way to creepy." I said before sitting in my own chair. The bell rang and Axel sat in the chair in front of me, sitting sideways.

"Long time, no see." he said and I kicked the back of his chair. He chuckled and faced the front as more and more students came in.

"Sit down. We will be watching a movie on the middle east. Take twenty notes." the teacher said in a deep voice. I turned around and saw that the guy was at least six feet. The deep voice was what caused me to look around and it would've surprised me if he had a higher pitch. The teacher looked at me with his blue eyes and I stared back, letting my dominance get a hold of me. He finally looked away and I looked through my bag for a pencil.

"Those powers games are gonna get you killed." Lynette whispered to me. I looked at her.

"You know I can't help it. I was born with it and I can't control it." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two other kids from the fighting class sitting in a different corner, waving Axel over. They finally got up themselves and came over because Axel was too lazy to get up. While I heard them talk, the teacher had put the video in and started it. He had turned off the lights and I started writing down what I knew about the middle east just to get most of the notes out of the way.

"... and the oil was..." I heard the speaker say. I finished my notes and looked over to see Lynette still working. I took out my Walkman and listened to my music til the bell rang. I noticed that one of Axel's friends, a boy with short spiked dirty blonde hair, had been glancing at Lynette. I smiled inwardly because that was all I needed to know that he liked her. The bell rang and Lynette and I went to P.E.

"Don't you think that our global studies teacher would've been the weight training teacher? I mean, he was buff. I don't think he had an ounce of fat on him at all." Lynette said as we got dressed. We headed towards the weight room and there was mostly new students in there. I wouldn't of have doubt that the teacher would be new too. What kind of freaked me out was that there was a boy who had pink hair. If there wasn't an absence of boob-age, I would've thought he was a girl. The guys were standing around talking as if they knew each other, which I don't doubt, and so I sat on one of the weight tables.

"Lynette, this is freaking me out. So far I have no old teachers. They're all new, and most of the classes I have have mostly new kids in them. I swear that this is set up." I whispered to her. She shrugged and stood next to me, looking at the other guys.

"I can tell you one thing though, they sure do look funny." she said, snorting. I shook my head.

"Lynette, their looks don't bother me because I look weird too. I'm talking about how most of the kids who were here last year, are hardly in any of my classes. My schedule couldn't of have been screwed up either because I specifically asked for those classes with those teachers over the summer." I explained. I noticed a boy about my height watch us out of the corner of his eye through the veil of blue hair over his eyes. Who knew a guy would have his bangs longer than the rest of his hair? Lynette wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying because she started talking about something completely off topic.

"Do you think Roxas likes me?" she asked. I stared at her and exhaled quickly.

"Roxas? Roxas who? I haven't heard of him." I said, completely miffed that she wasn't listening.

"He's the blonde in our Global Studies class." she said. I sighed.

"Oh, him. He's in my fighting class along with Axel and that black haired girl." I said, trying to remember what the girl looked like other than black hair. Lynette sighed and she sat down next to me as an older guy walked in, presumably the teacher, although he didn't look like his profession was P.E. teacher but assassination.

"Why haven't you started working out? I assume you already know how to use the equipment." the man said, looking at the guys. He glanced at me and Lynette, holding eye contact with me a little too long, before he turned to walk into his office. I frowned at Lynette.

"Dipshit, this exercise equipment is already occupied." I said and she got up slowly and walked over to the treadmills in a daze. I changed the weight plates from ten pounds to fifteen on my right and twenty on my left.

"Looks like you right handed." the pink haired guy said. I watched him as he sat down on the other table.

"My name is Marluxia but my friends call me Marly. Can I ask the name of this beautiful lady in front of me?" he said to me, pulling out a rose from behind his back and handing it to me. I took it, trying to avoid the thorns.

"Uh... Jennifer. Jennifer Calicker." I said, examining the rose. The red petals were dark.

"I couldn't help but overhearing what you said earlier." he said. I glared at him.

"I highly doubt you heard me. Otherwise you would have heightened hearing." I said, laying down and starting my exercise.

"Like you?" he said. Lynette snapped out of her daze while I glared at him.

"Why would Jennifer have heightened hearing? It's not like she's an animal of some sort." Lynette said, trying to fake laugh and horribly failing. The blue haired guy was watching us as this episode went on and I sneezed, my vision blurring just a bit.

"You alright?" Lynette asked worriedly. I waved her off.

"I'm fine. Someone's playing mind games with me and they're failing miserably." I said. I saw the blue haired guy stiffen a little and he turned around. I had hit it right on the dot. These new people weren't normal. Marluxia hadn't been carrying a rose with him from the start and the other guy had narrowed his eyes at me before I had sneezed. The teacher Vexen wasn't normal either because he had dumped an unknown liquid in the concoction he was making without even looking. These weren't normal people, and I was going to figure out what was going on.

English was weird. Moogle was the teachers name and the girls who were in there, not including me and Lynette, were all over him, asking for his number. The bell rang and they hadn't noticed. I cleared my throat.

"If someone from the staff finds out a student got Mr. Moogle's number, they can report him as a pedophile and have him arrested." I said loudly and all the girls looked at me. They hurried to sit down, realizing what I said was true. All through class, I saw a very faint shadow following him around, and it looked like a stuffed toy flying around him. It had a big pink nose and a black cloak on. I looked at Lynette and she nodded to me that she saw it too. This was another weird character too. The bell rang and I headed towards my last class of the day, chemistry with Vexen. This morning he seemed a little out of it, but I was sure that he wouldn't be so preoccupied at this hour of the day. When I walked up to room 108, I saw the blue haired guy talking with Axel. I lowered my eyes, with some difficulty because I was admitting some submission, and I walked right by them into the classroom.

"Ah, Miss Calicker. It's nice to see you again. Your partner will be Zexion. He is outside so if you could sit here and wait, that would be most appreciated." Vexen said. I sat at the double table and set my purse and binder on the floor next to my feet. I saw Axel walk in and he winked at me. I made a rude gesture and he laughed.

"Zexion, you got a live one here. I forgot to mention that she's a bit stubborn." Axel said. I made a note that Zexion was the guy with the blue hair.

"Stubborn my ass." I muttered. Zexion sat to my left and Axel sat in front of us.

"How many classes do we have together?" Axel asked me.

"Too much." I said and I rubbed the base of my collarbone.

"Let's see. Fighting period two, tech class period three, global stud fourth. This class will be out fourth class together." Axel said triumphantly.

"Stalker." I said and Axel gasped at me in mock horror.

"I would say you have it the other way around prissy pants."

"I just got a new schedule today because the one I had before was apparently wrong, even though it had all the classes I wanted. Don't talk to me about being a stalker." I said and Vexen closed the door after Marluxia, Roxas, and a guy with brown hair hurried in.

"Demyx, long time no see. Where you've been man?" Axel said to the brown haired guy. I yawned as Roxas walked over towards the back of the room to the black haired girl.

"I've been on vacation and I just got back. Zexion, is that your girl?" Demyx said, looking at me. I snorted.

"No she's not. You take way too many vacations if you ask me." Zexion said. I leaned back into my chair and sighed, not wanting to be in here.

"Alright, sit down! All of you!" Vexen yelled, apparently not liking Axel and the other talkers.

"This year we will be doing chemistry the first half of the year and learning about the human body in the next half." Vexen said with a smile on his face. Axel and his buddies all groaned, Zexion staying quiet. I coughed and sat up straight in my chair.

"First we will be going over the basics..." Vexen said, starting a whole speech.

The rest of class went by like this. Vexen speaking, Axel making a stupid comment, Vexen yelling, the guys snickering. This went on until the bell rang. I picked up my purse and slung it over my shoulder while picking up my binder and started heading towards the door when Marluxia and Axel walked over and stood in my way.

"May I help you?" I said in a tired voice. I didn't feel like dealing with them after an eight hour day.

"I just wanted to see if I could walk you home." Axel said, trying to act innocent. Lynette walked in through the door and peeked over their shoulders.

"Jennifer, are you ready to go?" she asked and I nodded.

"As you can see, I'm already walking home with somebody. Can you let me pass?" I said irritated. Marluxia and Axel stood aside and Lynette grabbed my wrist before I could even take a step.

"Hurry up, your cousin is visiting!" she said and she let go and ran ahead. I stood there dumbfounded for a second before I started running full speed to the house.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled. I had completely forgotten that my cousin Jordan was visiting from Oregon. He had called a few days ago and we set up the day for him to arrive. So much for remembering.

I arrived at the front of the house at the same time as Lynette when a taxi pulled up and the driver started to unload the car.

"Are you Jennifer?" the driver asked. I nodded and the driver tipped his hat.

"Man named Jordan told me to drop his luggage off here. He wanted to get something to eat before he got here. Said that you were just getting out of class." the driver continued. He took out the last bag and tipped his hat and drove off. Just down the street, I saw the familiar short and shaggy brown hair, all mussed up from running his hand through it. I waved and Jordan waved back, carrying a McDonald's bag.

"Jennifer, finally sixteen. Have you got your license yet?" he yelled across the street. I chuckled and shook my head. He ran over and practically tackled me when he pulled me into a hug.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Jordan."Lynette said as he let go of me.

"Yep, and I still haven't learned any better so watch out." he said looking at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"Just to let you know, there are two queen beds. One is Lynette's and one is mine. You'll have mine and I'll bunk with Lynette." I said and he whined.

"But I wanted to bunk with you..." he said, a devilish look in his eye. I shook my head and whacked his with my binder.

"I planned it that way for a reason." I said and I whacked him again.

We all pitched in and helped Jordan with his bags, lugging them upstairs into a corner where he could sort them out later.

"Why don't I just sleep on the couch?" Jordan asked and I snorted.

"Because if you were there, you could sneak into one of our beds at night. I won't let that happen." I said and he pouted.

The rest of the day flew by and I went to bed, thinking about the new kids and teachers. I dreamed that I wore a black coat, along with them, and I was shooting a black shadow. It ended with Axel shooting something red at it and it disappearing, leaving a pink shiny heart flying into the sky.

"Jennifer, wake up." someone said. They were shaking me and I pushed them away and pulled my pillow over my head. My blanket was ripped off me and I sat up.

"Finally. Your gonna be late for class." Lynette said. I looked at the clock.

"Mother Trucker!" I yelled, running into the bathroom to get dressed. Jordan was still sleeping in my bed when I ran back out and grabbed my school supplies. I was out the door by seven and I ran all the way to Xigbar's class, not wanting to be locked out. As soon as I ran through the door, the late bell rang and the door closed behind me.

"You're sure cutting it close." Axel said as I plopped down in my seat. I kept my mouth shut. Today I wanted to figure out what was going on, and I needed to concentrate.

"Today I'm going to test you on your sit-ups. Axel, your first." Xigbar said. Roxas snickered and I watched as my partner got to ten sit ups and sat up.

"I didn't do my homework so this is pointless." he said. Xigbar looked at me with his arms crossed and looked back at Axel.

"Do twenty more for Jennifer." he said and Axel did forty more. I pulled my jacket over my head and I hid there until he called my name.

"Come on Jennifer. Let's see if your as dedicated to Axel like he is to you." Xigbar said and I glared at him from underneath the jacket.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said and Xigbar laughed. I grudgingly got up and started my sit ups. By the time I got to seventy, Xigbar stopped me.

"I can keep going and going." I said and Axel frowned.

"That wasn't for me?" he fake pouted. I glared at him and got off the mat.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Axel asked me as I sat down. I picked up my stuff and the bell rang once I got to the door. Axel walked beside me as we went to tech class and Luxord was there waiting for us.

"Today you'll be working on looking for a certain program. First person who finds it gets something." he said and I looked at what the paper said. Java Update. I went to the task-bar and pulled it up.

"Done." I said and Luxord came over. He nodded in approval and patted me on the back.

"Here ya go." he said and handed me a twenty. I smiled and nodded my thanks. Axel frowned.

I hung out with Lynette at break and I went to my next class when the bell rang. Geometry was the same no nonsense like last time and I managed to get to Global Studies without running into Axel. We watched another movie again and Lynette and I went to P.E. to find Marluxia and Zexion whispering. It looked like a heated debate because from where I was, they looked like they were arguing. Zexion narrowed his eyes at me once more and I sneezed, because all of a sudden the room was filled with smoke. Before it cleared, I saw that my hand was a paw, and I panicked. I ran out of the room and ran home, not thinking straight. I looked around and realized that I wouldn't be able to get out of this form alone, and I could only think of one person who might be smart enough to figure out how it happened. The science teacher Vexen. I sneaked my way back onto school ground when the lunch bell rang. I ran to 108 before I got trampled on and saw Vexen eating a sandwich. I tried speaking but only came out with a little mew.

"What the-" he said, staring at me.

"What's a little kitten doing here?" he asked himself. I padded over to my seat and set my paw on the leg of my chair. Vexen pressed a few buttons on his class phone.

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice say.

"Xemnas, it's me Vexen. I think we have a problem here." Vexen said and he hung the phone up. About two minutes later, two men walked in and looked at me. A guy with blue hair and yellow eyes picked me up and I growled.

"Is this the problem?" A guy with gray hair said. I looked at him and nodded my head, as if he were asking me.

"Um, yes. I have a translator. Do you want me to get it?" Vexen said. He acted skittish around this guy.

"Yes, that would be nice. I can't understand cat." the guy said. I assumed this to be Xemnas. Vexen came back and put a weird looking collar on me and I started to speak.

"Yo soy-" I started but Vexen turned a knob.

"Sorry, it was set to spanish." he said. I spoke again.

"Vexen, it's me, Jennifer!" I yelled. The blue haired man almost dropped me and so I jumped out of his hands onto my assigned table.

"That would probably explain why your fur is platinum blonde and you have blue eyes. Most cats are usually white with light blue eyes." he said, jabbering on.

"Vexen, pay attention. Do you know how I got this way?" I asked. Vexen studied me.

"Did something unusual happen before this happened?"

"Yeah, I was in class and I sneezed when it happened. I was in P.E. and I think my uniform is back in the weight room." I said and somebody's walkie-talkie went off.

"Xemnas, I got a missing student here. Her friend said that she doesn't know where she is." I heard my weight teacher say.

"Xaldin, Jennifer is right here in front of me. Bring one of the extra black coats and talk to Larxene about underclothes. I want everyone in the staff room for a meeting." Xemnas said. He turned to the guy who almost dropped me.

"Saix, take her to the staff room. If anyone asks, tell them that your watching it for one of the students." Xemnas said. Saix started to walked out the door when Vexen stopped him.

"Jennifer, don't speak until your at the staff room. People would freak if they heard a cat talking." he said and the I was taken to the staff room. It was large, with one big round table in the middle of it. Chairs were stacked but minutes later, they were set around the table and had people in them. Vexen, Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, my global studies teacher, Luxord, Roxas, the black haired girl, and Mr. Moogle were all seated, with Xemnas and Saix standing. I was set in the middle of the table and Vexen stood.

"Why is there a cat here?" Axel asked before Vexen could speak.

"Keep your trap shut and you will find out soon enough. The reason why were are here is because of this kitten. You may have seen her in her human form, known as Jennifer." Vexen said and almost everyone's eyes got big.

"You mean to tell me that this cute little kitten is the bitchy blonde I like?" Axel yelled. I hissed.

"Axel, listen to Vexen you damn idiot otherwise we'll run out of lunch time!" I spat at him. He glared at me after I felt my height go up.

"I got an idea." Vexen said. I jumped off the table and stalked over towards the sink. I hopped up on the counter and saw myself.

"Why the hell am I a lynx!" I screamed and my global studies teacher lifted me up my the scruff of the neck. I hissed and spit trying to get out of his grip and I felt myself getting bigger. I dropped out of his hands and I ran for the door, but someone closed on me. I hit it head first, becoming very dizzy and passing out.

VEXEN POV

"Holy Mother." I said. Jennifer had passed out on the floor and she morphed into a full blown white tiger.

"She must've gone crazy when her animal instincts took over. She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up." Zexion said. I looked at him and nodded in agreement. Lynette ran into the room and she looked from Jennifer to us. Lexaeus picked the girl up when she started to run back out.

"Let me go!" she screamed and she his Lexaeus in the shoulder. Normally that wouldn't of have fazed him, but something went through his shoulder and he winced in pain. He dropped her on the ground and she landed with a thud.

"Ow... maybe I should've been more specific." she said as she headed for the door again. Xaldin blocked her way and she stopped.

"Who are you people and what did you do to Jennifer?" she demanded. Axel went over to Jennifer while I looked at Lexaeus's shoulder. He had a large glass shard in his shoulder where Lynette had hit him.

"Xemnas, I think we have a glass user here." I said and Xemnas shook his head.

"We already have an ice user so we don't need her. Erase her memories of what happened here and take Jennifer to the Castle That Never Was. I want you examine her before she wakes up." Xemnas ordered and before I could do anything more. Jennifer leapt up and tried to put herself between us and her. The collar had broken and now was lying on the ground, the mechanism intact but the leather ripped.

"You aren't going to do anything to her. She's the only family I got." Jennifer hissed, apparently not needing the collar. Lexaeus sneaked up behind her and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"Your gonna get a new family soon." he said and he erased Lynette's memories of what happened. They both were lying on the floor unconscious when the school bell rang, signaling period six to be on its way. Xemnas sighed.

"OK, Vexen, since your the one who knows the medical stuff, take care of Lexaeus and Jennifer at the castle. I'll hire substitutes for you two. Xigbar, since your classes are done for the day, take Lynette home and join Vexen after wards to see if he needs help. Everyone else, get back to work." Xemnas said.

LYNETTE POV

I woke up in my bed, still in my clothes.

"Jennifer! They have Jennifer!" I yelled. I ran downstairs and Jordan was drinking his coffee.

"Who?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Did you know she turned into a tiger?" I yelled hysterically. Jordan set down his coffee.

"We're in deep shit if you saw that form." he said. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders.

"Who took Jennifer?" he said, obviously trying to stay calm. I took a deep breath.

"There are some new teachers and students that had just come this year, even the principal and vice principal are new. I had run into the staff room and saw Jennifer in a tiger form on the floor and they were all just sitting at the table. I tried to get back out and they wouldn't let me. They took Jennifer to some place called Castle That Never Was and a guy in gray hair told some other person to erase my memories. Obviously it didn't work." I said in a huff of breath. I thought it was odd for me to panic like this, but when was there ever a crisis to be panicked about? Jordan sighed and backed up a few steps.

"Do you have any powers, like elements or shape-shifting?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not unless producing glass is an element." I said and Jordan smiled.

"Well, that will help out if we need to fight. Our family, mine and Jennifer's, is a family of shape-shifters. We are the only two left because some people thought we were the devils minions and killed most of us off. Jennifer doesn't know that there are only two of us left, she just knows that I want to be with her for a stupid reason." he said. I could feel my eyes widen.

"You want to keep the line of shape-shifters going." I said and Jordan nodded.

"She can turn into any animal at will, and turns into a bigger evolution when provoked, like going from a harmless kitten to a mature white tiger. I am a gender-bender. I was originally born a man, but I can turn into a girl too." Jordan said. I backed up and sat into a chair.

"I prefer staying a man because if I get pregnant in girl form, I was told I would have to stay that way until I have the kid." he said. I thought about it and it dawned on me.

"You could turn into a girl and get involved with Axel, one of the guys who hangs out with Jennifer. He was in that room. If you could stick to him like a leech, you can probably find out where this castle is and find Jennifer." I said. It was a foolproof plan. Jordan shook his head.

"I'm not enrolled in your school, and besides, I can't pass as a school girl in my other form." Jordan explained to me. I had forgotten the school thing.

"Dammit." I muttered. We sat at the kitchen table, thinking about more options.

"If they erased your memories, act like they did, because they would get suspicious and I don't think that they will fail next time." Jordan told me. I nodded. I didn't need to be told twice. Jennifer needed our help and I couldn't blow our cover.

JENNIFER POV

I groaned and sat up, looking around the very bland looking room. It was gray with no personality at all. My collarbone hurt as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed I was on.

"Ah, miss tiger is up. How you doing?" Luxord asked from the door way. I winced as I talked.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Your in my home, er, our home. Technically, this is where we hang out if we aren't busy. You turned tiger after you were, how do you put it, pissed off? You passed out and Vexen took you and Lexaeus here too to get medical treatment. I was just told to hang around here to make sure you don't die on us." he asked, chuckling. I looked out the window to my right and saw a black sky.

"Who's Lexaeus?" I asked. Luxord blinked.

"The big quiet guy who's supposed to be your Global Studies teacher. Your friend put a big-ass piece of glass through his shoulder when he picked her up." he said and it all came back to me.

"Why am I here for treatment?" I asked and Luxord shrugged as Xemnas came around the corner.

"You need to stay here on your free time to master that cat of yours." he said. I looked at Luxord.

"You turned into a giant house cat, not on purpose, and you expect us to let you loose when you aren't trained? People may be killed and we don't want that happening." Luxord said. I sighed and rubbed my throat.

"Go into the bathroom and look at your neck. It might shed some light on what you are." Xemnas ordered. I glared at him while I walked into the adjoining room and did what he said. There was a circle of animals painted on my skin. I sighed as I realized that all the animals were from the chinese zodiac.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered and I walked back into the bedroom.

"I've always liked the zodiac but I never thought I would have a tattoo of it on my chest." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"You will still sleep at your house, but when your done with school, meet up with one of us and we will take you here so you can work on controlling the animal." Xemnas said, and he walked away. I sighed as I laid back onto the bed, my legs dangling.

"At least its not like house arrest. It would suck ass if you had to stay here 24/7." Luxord said. He waved a goodbye.

"I need to get to work. Feel free to look around." he said and then he left also. I hefted myself off the bed and looked out the window once more before I went to explore.

As I looked around, I noticed that some of the other doors that were already open were rooms that were exactly like the one I was in, but with a bit more things in them. I was looking at a bedroom filled with books when Zexion came around the corner.

"Do you like reading?" he asked as he walked through the doorway.

"Yeah, but I don't do it as often. My cousin just came into town and having a roommate also just doesn't give you enough time. What kind of books do you have?" I asked. He went to one of the bookshelves and handed me a thick hardcover.

"People?" I said, reading the cover.

"Yeah, it's summaries of who is in Organization Thirteen and what their specialties and weapons are. It's updated often. You might want to read that to know for sure who is who." he said. I opened it to the first page.

"Newest members from the past two years are Roxas, Xion, and Jennifer. Roxas pg. 14, Xion pg. 15, and Jennifer pg. 13. Why am I on thirteen when Roxas and Xion came before me?" I said. Zexion smiled.

"Some people are superstitious and don't much care for cats, let alone black ones." he said. I frowned and looked up at him.

"I'm a white cat, not black." I said, still not figuring out why he said black. He smiled and waved me away.

"You'll find out soon. Go explore some more." he said. I slowly turned around and walked out. It wasn't like I was going to dye my hair black. Was it? I pushed it out of my mind and made my way into what looked liked the kitchen. Demyx was sitting at the table with a guitar looking thing sitting in his lap. He grabbed a Twizzlers from a plastic container and chewed on it while he played some strings. Xigbar was cooking something when I felt someone walk up behind me.

"No escort?" I heard Marluxia say. I looked over my shoulder and saw a rose in his hand.

"Do you carry around flowers or do they magically come out of your ass?" I asked, and Demyx started to choke.

"Farting flowers? That would be-" he stopped and sunk down in his chair because Marluxia didn't look happy.

"I soak up water. If you really want to piss someone off, go to Larxene. I'm sure she would be really happy to see water boy get electrocuted." Marluxia said. I watched Demyx scurry off into the hallway, taking his Twizzlers with him.

"Xigbar, whatcha cooking?" I asked, wanting to get onto another topic. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bacon and eggs." he said. I looked around and I didn't see a clock.

"Isn't it a bit late to be cooking that kind of stuff?"

"Sweetie, it's four in the morning." Marluxia said. My eyes started to water and then I sneezed.

"Why so early then?"

"Your little pyromaniac partner likes to come and burn my food, so I cook it early and finish it off before he's up." Xigbar said. I laughed.

"Be glad I don't control fire because I'm a pyro too." I said and I sat down at the table. Xigbar and Marluxia looked at each other and then at me.

"Can you repeat that?" Marly said.

"I'm. A. Pyro. Too?" I said slowly. Marluxia sat down too, looking shell shocked.

"You seem to have broken the boy's heart. Fire and plants don't go well together." Xigbar said, turning back to the bacon.

"I just said that I don't control fire. It sounded like you were assuming I controlled it." I said. Xigbar sat down with his food and started eating.

"Your powers aren't formed yet. All we know it that you turn into a cute little kitten and go raging mad when pissed off. You still need to develop your powers. All of us in the Organization have weapons too, and so far, I don't think claws and teeth fit into that category." he said taking a bite of ketchup covered egg. I stood up, still holding Zexion's book.

"Go find Larxene. She has your training clothes." Xigbar said. I sighed and walked back into the hallway to find my math teacher. After a while, I got lost and ended up at a dead end.

"Oh my god. Where is that woman?" I said turning around and walking right into bare chest.

"Ack!" I said, shielding my eyes.

"What? I'm not that bad am I?" Axel said. He was in sweat pants but that was all I could see.

"I've only known you for barely two days and yet your walking around me, half naked?" I asked. He ceased to amaze me.

"He he. I guess I'm just really comfortable. You looking for Xion or Larxene?" he asked and I clutched the book as I answered.

"Larxene. I think I took a wrong turn." I said and I planted my gaze firmly on Axel's face, not wanting to wander down to his chest or his abs or-

"Can you point me in the right direction?" I asked, trying not to think about him too much. Axel grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall and went through a series of turns. We finally stopped at a door that had a sign on it.

"Enter if you want to die?" I said and Axel pointed to the door.

"Larxene's room. I'll be waiting here if you get out alive." he said and he opened the door and pushed me in. I looked around and saw that there was no personal things in here besides a picture on a gray desk. I looked at it and saw that it was a picture Lexaeus. I felt my eyebrows raise but I looked at other things, specifically the closed bathroom door.

"Larxene, you in there?" I called and I heard a quiet reply.

"I'll be out in a minute." she said and I frowned. I never heard Larxene speak nicely, let alone quietly. I sat at the desk's chair and waited. Larxene came out and she smelled of wet salt. She had been cleaning up her face after crying.

"Do you need clothes?" she asked and I nodded.

"What are you? Small?"

"Uh, medium." I replied and she dug around in her closet. She held up a black tube-top, a black mini skirt, and black boots that looked like they would go all the way up to my knees.

"Get dressed." she said and she threw the clothes at me and pushed me into her bathroom. I took off my white t-shirt and saw a black fishnet in the pile. I held it up and realized it was supposed to go on under the tube-top. I put it on and it had a three-quarter sleeve and the top was low cut, and I mean low. I finished putting on the clothes and was tying up the boots when Larxene knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done." I said and I tied the last string. I looked in the mirror and I sighed. I looked like a goth hooker who needed a life. I walked out and Larxene smiled.

"Where's the jacket?" I asked and she handed it to me. I put it on and zipped it up all the way, from my ankle to my neck.

"Why'd you do that?" Larxene asked and I frowned.

"I'm trying to cover up my skin. It makes me feel as if I'm in my birthday suit." I said and she laughed.

"Jennifer, I'm dressing you so you can impress. I personally think you need a man and you've got the figure to get one." she said and I had the feeling that Axel was still out there. I narrowed my eyes and banged once on the door. I heard a yelp and a few snickers and realized that Axel had gotten a band together. I growled loudly and I heard them scurry off.

"Nicely done. I wish I could do that." Larxene said and the door opened. Lexaeus was standing there and I bowed my head to Larxene.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." I said and Lexaeus frowned.

"What makes you think we're together?" Larxene asked, silently panicking. I pointed at the single picture.

"That kind of gives it away. I can guess why you were crying earlier too, but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut since all of this isn't my business." I said and I walked out. I thought how cute a couple they would be, and wondered if they decided to keep the child, who it would take over the traits. Tall and quiet or short and loud. Maybe a mix. There was a loud crash and I presumed it to be the kitchen. I unzipped the coat and ran upstairs, checking to see if everything was alright.

MARLUXIA

As I heard the crash upstairs, I watched as Jennifer ran by in all black, her coat flying behind her. I stuck my head out of my doorway and saw Axel standing in the hallway staring after her and Zexion and Demyx were trying to snap him out of it. I smiled inwardly in one half, thinking 'Yes, only one guy to compete with so far.', and then I thought in my other half 'Why the hell did it have to be Axel?'.

JENNIFER

I arrived in the kitchen and I found Saix half-naked too, cleaning up a broken dish. I sighed and went to help him.

"What is it with guys and wanting to show their chests?" I muttered and Saix looked up at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, but add a few more places." and I looked down at myself. I closed my jacket and glared at him.

"Blame Larxene for wanting to dress me up like a hooker." I said and I picked up some more pieces. As we threw away the shards, Saix looked me over again.

"Dress like that and you could be making the wrong impression. Some guys go for that kind of dressing and they would do anything to get you." he said and I frowned. I just figured out that I left Zexion's book in Larxene's bathroom, along with my previous clothes.

"Uh, yeah. I'll keep that in mind." I said distractedly. "I need to get my stuff." and I looked around the room. What was that weird feeling I just had? I jogged back down the hallways and thought about what it might have meant. It felt like- I couldn't describe it. I just knew it was a bad feeling. Larxene wasn't in her room and so I went in and got my things and made my way back to the room I was put in. I sat on the bed and zoned out, holding the book in my lap and my clothes sitting in a heap next to me.

"Hey hot-shot. I was told I need to take you to the training room. We need to find out what your weapon is." Xigbar said from my doorway and I just looked at him. He frowned and kneeled in front of me.

"You alright?" he asked and I clenched my jaw.

"Something doesn't feel right. I have this weird feeling and I can't shake it off." I said, frowning and trying to concentrate. Xigbar's pulse started to go a little quicker.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He probably thought I was going to turn cat. I sighed.

"I can't explain it. It's nagging at me but I don't know what it wants." I said, not really controlling what I said and Xigbar's eyes widened.

"It. It wants something. Fuck..." I said and Xigbar stood.

"What? Do I need to call Xemnas?" he asked, wondering what the hell was going on. I shook my head and walked out of the room, Xigbar right on my heals.

"I need to burn off some steam. I need to do something. I can't just sit around and ponder life. Where's the training room?" I asked and Xigbar answered me.

"The other way." and I cursed. All of a sudden my height was at ground level. I tried talking and I barked. I thought, Ah fuck this. Xigbar leaded me to the training room and I barged in. I saw slender gray things standing off to the side and I looked at Xigbar.

"Those are Dusks. You won't be able to survive in Chihuahua form Princess." I made myself growl but it only came up as vibrating.

"Whatever. Dusks, fight the rat dog." Xigbar said and he stood off to the side. The Dusks circled me and dove at me, moving like liquid and I wondered what they exactly were. I jumped and did a somersault in the air. When I landed, I was head to head with them. I got big, fast. Xigbar whistled and I looked at him.

"Werewolf suits you." he said and held his hands up in mock surrender. I let out a loud bark and the Dusks rippled and they disappeared.

"I need something harder." I said restlessly. I paced back and forth as Xigbar played with his eye-patch.

"Saix?" he suggested. I shook my head after a few seconds.

"What hinders dogs the most?" I asked and Xigbar smiled.

"Water." he said and I nodded but then I stopped.

"Isn't Demyx a wimp though?" I asked but Xigbar was already gone. I paced back and forth. Water filled the area and I looked around and Demyx wasn't to be seen.

"Come on, take it like a man. Demyx, I don't have a chance of surviving being drowned unless your in here." I yelled and a portal opened and he stepped through.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." he said and he got in a fighting stance. He came forward to attack me and I stepped backwards and fell into the water. I then popped up in a different spot, Demyx facing away, looking into the water for me. I roared and he turned around to face me. Oops, maybe I should've attacked him. We ran at each other and I dived into the water again. I dropped from the ceiling and landed on Demyx. I looked at him and snorted. I'd knocked him unconscious. I walked over to his dropped weapon, the guitar looking thing, and it disappeared. I turned and so had Demyx.

"Demyx." I singsonged. I felt myself go to my normal height and the water rippled. I could hear a faint song, but it sounded distant. I took a deep breath and sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, the immediate drops off the platform filled with water that continued to rippled.

"Xigbar, is he even still in the room?" I asked and there was no answer. I heard another portal open behind me and I made no move to look. My instincts told me that the fight was still going on. I felt something sharp graze my back, and there someone's hand rested on my shoulder. I grabbed it and twisted, lifting myself up and pinning the person down. With his arm behind his back, Axel lay there on the floor, fully dressed and having a painful expression on his face.

"Well, now we know what your weapon is." he said and he moved his eyes to my other hand. I was holding a gun pointed to his back. I freaked and dropped the gun, scrambling back away from it and Axel. Xigbar came in and smirked.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, helping Axel up. I stared at the gun.

"Where'd it come from? I never touched a gun before in my life." I said, staring at the hunk of metal. Xigbar picked it up and inspected it.

"I can tell you it weighs more than it looks. I'd say the normal gun weighs about three to five pounds. This weighs a lot more than that." Xigbar said and he sat it back on the ground, not even thinking about throwing to me because of my reaction. It disappeared in a flash of light.

"So it doesn't freak you out that you can turn into a fucking huge ass animal, and yet your deathly scared of guns?" Axel said and Xigbar thumped his head.

"Watch it. Ladies present." Axel rubbed his head. I shuddered and stood up, completely off balance.

"I figured something that would fit me, like a sword or even a knife. But a gun? Animals suit me fine because I'm in a family of shape-shifters." I said. I sighed and Demyx appeared.

"At least it's something useful." he said and I shook my head.

"Not when I can't use it properly." I said and I looked at the edge of the platform. I knew that it was an endless drop.

"Don't..." I heard Axel whisper. I ran for it and dived. I dived into a darkness they thought I would never come out of. But I did.

AXEL

I watched as Jennifer jumped off the edge and if Xigbar hadn't stopped me, I would've gone with her.

"Pyro, she knows what she's doing." Xigbar said and he let go of my arm. I frowned at him.

"Committing suicide isn't knowing what your doing!" I yelled and Xigbar smiled.

"She's taking a shortcut. She's not killing herself, and she won't die. You haven't figured out the secret about this room have you?" Xigbar said and he started walking away.

"Where you going? What secret? Hey!" I couldn't get a word to him because he kept walking.

"Look around the castle. She's bound to be around here somewhere." he said before disappearing into a portal.

JENNIFER

I dropped from another ceiling and landed on a bed.

"Shit." I muttered. I looked around and saw a huge mugshot of me hung up on a wall with little red stickers around my face. I looked at the door and saw a charred spot on the wall next to it and sighed. Yep, you guessed it. Axel's room. I stood up and brushed myself off for no reason and I walked over to the door. I heard running and when I touched the knob, the door burst open. Outwards of course otherwise I would've been hit.

"Do you have to worry some people?" Axel hissed, out of breath. He pulled me into a hug and he was breathing heavily.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"Your sorta burning me. Your almost on fire." I pointed out and he let go of me.

"Sorry." he said and he went and collapsed on the bed.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"If you had watched Demyx and me fight, you would've figured it out. When I go over the edge, I can choose where to go. When I dropped the last time, I was thinking about how you reacted and I ended up in your room. That place is practically a portal." I said and Axel looked at me.

"Your crazy, you know that?" he said and I nodded.

"I'm officially the crazy person." I said. He sighed and I yawned.

"We got school don't we?" I asked and Axel laughed.

"If we all stay here, no one would miss us. Xigbar, Larxene and them used the 'if your late don't bother coming back' on the classes that had too many kids who weren't from the Organization. If they're gone, I highly doubt the kids are gonna miss anything." Axel explained. I started to nod, but then shook my head.

"My roommate is going to wonder where I am, and my cousin is going to be the same way." I said and walked into the doorway.

"I'll see you later." I said and I left to go back to my room. Lynette would wonder why I was in these clothes so I had to change back. I walked into my room and locked the door. The book was still sitting on my bed. I got dressed and wrapped the clothes into the coat. I grabbed the book and unlocked the door.

"I wonder..." I said to myself. I had seen the others use black portals and I thought about how the training room was the same concept. I focused on a corner of the room and thought about home. Nothing happened and I frowned. When I had first woken up, Luxord said our home. This was my home now. This time I focused on my old home and a portal opened.

"Guess I can't change the facts." I said and I stepped through the portal. As soon as I took another step, I was walking through my kitchen. Scratch that, Lynette's kitchen. I walked upstairs and peeked around the corner. Jordan had fallen asleep on the couch, watching the TV and Lynette was in her own bed. Not wanting to disturb any of them, I climbed into my old bed, not bothering to get changed. This was the weirdest and busiest day of my life, and my life was boring, well, not anymore.

I woke up and looked around. The alarm clock said five forty-six. I hadn't slept long. I got up and got some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out, Jordan and Lynette were just waking up.

"Have a good night sleep?" I asked, setting my pajamas on the bed.

"Where the hell have you been? We were waiting for you to get home!" Jordan said, turning into a fussy mother mode. I glared at him.

"Friends house. Fell asleep and they didn't bother waking me up." I said and Jordan deflated.

"Oh." he said. I nodded and grabbed my school stuff.

"I'll be out again today too. I'll see you in class Lynette." I said and I headed off to school, Larxene's clothes in my purse and some pj's for when I get home late.

LYNETTE

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, watching Jennifer walk right out the door. Jordan got up off the couch and wiped the drool off his face.

"Today we're going to investigate. You said Axel right? What's he look like?" Jordan asked and I saw him cracking his knuckles.

"Uh, fiery red hair, emerald green eyes. Has a cocky attitude and is completely in cahoots with Jennifer." I said and he cracked his neck.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom. Can you looked for some clothes for a small. Jennifer should have some." he said and he disappeared behind the bathroom door. I grabbed a few things and put them on the floor by the door and went to sit on my bed. The door opened and a feminine looking hand grabbed the clothes.

"No bra or underwear?" I heard a lady ask. I quickly got up and grabbed a red bra to go with the shirt and black underwear to blend in with the skirt. After a few minutes, Jordan came out looking like a super model.

"You think he'll go for me instead of Jennifer?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know but I will never think of you the same way." I said and Jordan smirked.

"I've been working on this one for a while. Jennifer doesn't know about this one but if you call me Jordan, she might get suspicious. What do you think my name should be?" he asked and I sighed.

"Um, how about... Tiffany?" I suggested and Jordan got a look of disgust on his face.

"Sorry but one of me ex's names was that. Bad memories. Anything else?"

"Kale?" I said and he nodded.

"That sounds good. Kale Koff. That's my name for this chick." he said, pointing to himself. We put our plan into action after we hacked the student records for Axel Lea, student with a bad-boy record.

JENNIFER

After school, I went into the girls bathroom and changed into my Organization clothes and unlocked the stall door. I thought of home and a portal opened. I stuffed my clothes into my purse and grabbed my things and walked into the portal. I heard a gasp behind me as the portal closed.

"Shit." I muttered and I tried to place the face, but was unsuccessful. I trudged on to my room.

"Jennifer!" I heard as I walked through the portal.

"What do you want?" I whined, annoyed. I walked into my bright room and I saw Axel standing next to my bed with a brown haired kid standing between us.

"Who's this?" the kid asked and I put my guard up. The boy studied me and looked me right in the eyes.

"You aren't like them. You have a heart." the boy said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Heart? They have hearts too. They feel emotions like me. What do you mean they don't have hearts?" I said and Axel glared at the boy.

"They're Nobodies." he said and I scoffed.

"That's kinda harsh." I said and the boy shook his head. A key appeared in his hand and he held it up to me.

"If your on their side, I have to get rid of you." he said and I aimed my gun at him.

"No one is getting rid of anybody unless you leave quietly. Your invading my space and threatening my family." I growled and the boy looked at me sadly.

"You don't know what they want to use you for. Get out while you still can." he said. I opened a portal and lowered my gun.

"Just leave." I said and he took a step towards the portal. He stopped, his key looking thing still aimed at me. We looked at each other and he finally spoke.

"You have a heart to unlock just like me." he said and he poked the end of the key into my stomach.

"What are you-" I started, but then I couldn't breathe. I could feel the portal behind me close and the boy ran for it and got through, just as it disappeared.

"Jennifer!" Axel yelled and ran over to me. I fell to the floor on my knees and looked at my stomach. A small picture of a glass heart was forming there and I could see the others running into my room.

"Shit." Xigbar muttered. Axel looked at Xemnas.

"Sora was here." Axel said and Xemnas raised his hand for him to stop talking. I managed to take small breaths as Vexen looked me over. The heart grew bigger and it started to become 3-D. I watched as the little facets started to shine. After a few seconds, it hovered in front of me like it was waiting. I touched my stomach and I could feel myself shrink.

"No... no, no, no..." Axel said. I looked at the reflections in the mirror and saw a little black ant looking thing where I was supposed to be.

"Ah, she turned into a heartless." Vexen said and I snorted, which came out as a sneeze.

"Do you think we could turn her back?" I heard Larxene ask and Xemnas shrugged.

"This reminds me of when Sora turned himself into a heartless and Roxas came along, but I doubt that there is a Kairi for Jennifer. If Jennifer manages to get back, we'll have two of her. Her Nobody and herself." Xemnas said, looking down at me. In my fields of vision, I could see antennae above my face and I started to play with them.

"Well, she definitely doesn't act like a heartless, not even like a shadow. She doesn't look like a normal one either." Xaldin commented and I stopped playing with the antennae.

"Who's Kairi?" I asked and Xigbar looked at me in surprise.

"It talks. Kairi is Sora's friend. She saved him from being a heartless." he replied and I nodded.

"I'm glad I told Lynette I would be getting home late again. How long do you think I will stay like this?"

"Who knows? You could stay like this forever until you die." Luxord said and I sighed.

"I look kinda cute I guess." I said and looked at my reflection again.

"I'll try to figure something out." Vexen said, looking at Xemnas. I tried to yawn but I squeaked instead.

"I admit she's really cute in that form too." Demyx said from behind Saix. I laid on the floor on my back and Axel picked me up.

"Where is she going to sleep?" he asked Xemnas and Xion piped up.

"She can stay in my room. That way she's supervised and not by herself in here." she said and Xemnas nodded.

* * *

><p>"Only for a short time though. We need to get her out of that form." Xemnas said and he walked out of the room. I snuggled into Axel's arms as he started walking and I soon fell asleep.<p>

I sat up yawning and saw Luxord sitting, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I cleared my throat and his eyes shot open and he looked at me, stunned.

"Wow. Xemnas said not to hope that you were gonna wake up but you finally did. How do you feel?" he asked. I rubbed my head, feeling my hair, and I pulled most of it towards the front of my face.

"I'm back! When did I change?" I said, looking at my hands.

"About a month ago. There are still after affects though." he said and he pointed at me and I looked at my skin. Most of the pasty white that I had before had dark swirls on it now. I had even overlooked the slight black streaks through my platinum blonde hair.

"Did you say a month?" I asked, looking at Luxord, frowning. He nodded.

"You've been out for two and a half months. Your buddy Lynette sent out a missing persons report because you never answered your cell." he said and my eyebrows creased.

"I had left my cell phone at home though." I said and I sighed.

"She's not going to be happy when I go back." I said and Luxord shook his head.

"You still can't go back because of how you look now." he said and he stood up. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and Demyx came in.

"Your awake?" he yelled and I put my finger to my lips and he immediately shut it.

"Let the others figure out for themselves that I'm up. First of all, I have this pent up energy I need to get rid of. Is there anyway for me to get rid of it without the others being alarmed?" I asked and Demyx smiled.

"You can take my assignment of getting rid of some heartless. Come with me and I'll show you the ropes." he said and he opened up a portal. He ran through it and I followed looking back at Luxord. I put my finger to my lips again as it closed and I saw him nod once before it closed fully. Once I caught up with Demyx, we had arrived in a large town.

"This is Twilight Town. Xemnas usually sends me here because I don't like fighting and the heartless here are usually very few and weak." Demyx explained as I saw a little ant looking thing. What was it I turned into? A shadow? The little thing looked helpless but it ran at Demyx and tried to scratch him with its claws, but missed because Demyx screamed like a girl and dodged. I watched as he kept on dodging when it attacked and I let out a huff of breath.

"Are you just gonna play tag with it or what?" I asked and Demyx got his weapon out.

"Sitar time." he said and the little thing got blasted with water and disappeared. I felt bad that it had to go.

"Thanks for reminding me. Those little buggers scare me." he said out of breath and I rolled my eyes. Demyx gave a shaky laugh and looked at me.

"Do you want to summon your gun or are you still scared?" he asked and I looked at the ground. I grumbled for a minute and then summoned it, holding it away from my face so I didn't have to look at it. Demyx gave a sorry smile and started walking. As we turned a corner, a whole horde of shadows had gathered. I saw the water wimp jump in surprise and he hid behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned my head and shot the shadows. Each time a bang went off, I flinched, thinking that these things didn't deserve it because I was one of them too. Also because the loud noise bothered my ears. When I stopped shooting, I looked at where the shadows were previously and there were none left.

"Alright!" Demyx said, punching the air. I leaned against the wall and waited for Demyx to finish his victory dance.

"Wanna do that again?" he asked and I just looked at him. Worry spread on his face.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. We need to get you to Vexen." he said and he started to push me towards where we entered Twilight Town.

"Whoa, wait." I said, planting my feet firmly in the ground, making us stop. "Why do I need to go see Vexen?" I asked and Demyx said from behind me, "Because you have blood on your face!" he yelled and I stared off into space. Why would I have blood on my face? Demyx managed to push me into the portal he opened and we came back out into a room filled with test tubes.

"VEXEN!" he yelled and the bottles literally clinked and rattled as he yelled. A portal opened and a voice came through.

"Demyx, there's no need to-" it all of a sudden stopped as Vexen looked at me. I looked away and I managed to morph. I ran out of the room and trotted to my room, listening to the beating of my hoofs on the floor, the drips of the blood, and listening even harder for people running my way. I got through the doorway and closed the door, nudging the lock with my nose. I couldn't lock the door and I couldn't change back since I was so dizzy so I just laid down into front of the door. I gazed at the mirror hanging on the wall facing me and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the horses eyes looking at me, blood covering its face, watching it trail down the hair onto the floor. I laid my head on the floor, ignoring the banging on the door. Something was wrong with me and I wanted it to end.

AXEL

"Jennifer! Come on, open up!" I said, banging on the door. It wasn't locked but something heavy like an elephant was blocking the door. I looked back at the obvious trail of blood leading to the door and I felt my throat seize, not letting me speak. Lexaeus nudged me out of the way and tried to open the door himself, he even made a run at it hitting his shoulder against it, but the door didn't budge at all.

"If she ends up coming out herself later, I need to treat her immediately. Xaldin, can you help me get a stretcher here? I'm pretty sure she'll change back when she comes out." Vexen said and they left leaving the rest of us there to figure out how to coax her out.

While me and a few others camped out in front of Jennifer's door, I had the most obvious idea. I stood and opened a portal, but it closed down.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and Xigbar coughed.

"I know it's kinda obvious to do that but I think she put up a barrier." Xigbar said and he stood too. He tried the door again, first twisting the knob and pushing gently. The door moved and Xigbar pushed a little harder. From where I stood, the crack got bigger and I saw he legs. Her boots were on but they were loosened. I saw the faintest red on them.

"Vexen, get over here with that stretcher." Xigbar hissed and he slid through the cracked door. I followed him and I stopped once I got inside. Jennifer was lying on the floor and the blood looked like it was coming from her eyes. I kneeled next to Jennifer, feeling her pulse. It was very shallow.

"Vexen, did she look like this when she came in with Demyx?" Roxas asked. He had somehow come in behind me without me hearing him. I thought he didn't need to see her like this but no one made the move to get him out of here. Vexen was pulling the stretcher in through the cracked door when he answered.

"Yes. Although I've never seen anyone cry blood before." Vexen said.

JENNIFER

"No!" I yelled, sitting upright. I was panting and I could feel sweat going down my face. I frantically looked around and realized I was back in my old bed at Lynette's house, or, if that was all a dream, my house. I looked over at the other bed and Lynette was looking at my curiously, halfway out of bed as if she was just getting up.

"You ok?" she asked, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded and looked for Jordan but he wasn't here.

"Where's Jordan?" I asked, wiping the sweat from my head.

"He's not here. He doesn't arrive for another three days. Are you sure your ok?" she asked, coming over to me and feeling my head. I sighed and nodded.

"I just had the craziest dream of my life." I told her and she nodded, her arms crossed.

"Uh-huh. Ok. Well... I'm gonna go take my shower and get dressed since you wanted me to go with you today." Lynette said and I looked at her.

"Go with me where?" I asked. She looked at me odd and sighed.

"I'll explain what happened yesterday and what's going to happen today. Yesterday, you got a call from a teacher saying that your schedule was ready. We went shopping for school stuff and we came back and put them in the kitchen downstairs. Today, we're going to go to the school early so you can get your schedule. Tomorrow is when school starts. Comprende?" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I sighed, sinking back into my pillows. If I was dreaming the future and my dream was going to happen, I was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a sequel and when I update the first chapter, you will find out what happens next! Muahahahahaaaaaa! Aren't I evil? -Axel shakes his head- -I crawl into a corner and cry- I guess I'm not. Please reveiw, I wanna know what you think! Please!<strong>


End file.
